Daffy Duck Showdown
Daffy Duck Showdown is the 27th and last gold event in Tunes: Race-O-Rama. Cut-Scene "Hello," said Randy Banner, "and welcome to Looney City Speedway! Home of the finals for this year's historic Race-O-Rama series! No time to waste! Let's head down to the track for today's best innings!" Lola Bunny and Daffy Duck were lined up at the starting line, ready to race, their cars all modified. "You know, Daffy," said Lola, "for a guy who doesn't race, you sure looked the part. "Oh, so your car got all dressed up too," said Daffy. "Yeah, I've been saving this for a special occasion," said Lola. "And anytime I get a chance to beat you is definitely a special occasion." "I got a little secret for you, Lola. Tommy, Sammy, Al Macintosh, and the Minners; I was just using them to learn how to beat you. Now, I'm the perfect, high-performanced, custom racer who's gonna take you down!" The Race In this race, you race as the super ultimate version of Lola Bunny. That version of Lola can go up to 200 mph, and 199 without turbo boost. Your opponents are Daffy Duck and 6 Minners on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii. However, on the PlayStation 2, there is only 2 Minners. The goal is to place in the top 3 and before Daffy. If you do, you will unlock ultimate Daffy as a playable character. End-scene Lola Bunny has won the Race-O-Rama series. She's on the winner's stage with everyone cheering her. Daizy, Bugs Bunny, Bernie Bird, Rintoo, Tolee, and a camera guy were there. Then, Daffy Duck came to the stage, saying to Lola, "I should've just put my time, money, and energy into myself, instead of Tommy and those other clown ducks, then I could've beaten you! I could've won it all! I could've been the champ! I could've..." "You could've been a better racer," said Lola. "And you weren't. Daffy, there's more to racing than winning at all costs. The best racers are part of a team, something beyond themselves! The sooner you learn that, the sooner you won't be alone anymore." But Daffy didn't listen to her. "Ahh!" he said. "This isn't over yet! I'll be back! I'll get revenge! Stay alert, Lola, because I'm gonna be coming after you when you least expect it! I'll promise you that!" Then he drove away in his car. "Poor Daffy," said Lola. "He'll never learn. Well, that doesn't mean the bunnies at the Academy and I won't keep having fun trying to teach him." "I couldn't have said it better myself," said Bugs. "Good going, girl!" In the 2nd part of the end-scene, Tommy, Al Macintosh, and Sammy came to the stage. This time, there were 2 people on the side, and 2 Race-O-Rama boys were there. "Uh, Lola," said Tommy. "The others and I wanted to apologize for how we behaved on the track. "Yeah," said Al Macintosh. "You're badder than bad, faster than fast." "Sorry," said Lola. "I don't understand." "He means he likes the way you race," said Tommy, "and I have to admit, I do too, even though it takes the spotlight off of me." "Thanks," said Lola. "I really appreciate it, and you're all welcome to come by the Bugs Bunny Academy any time. We'd love to have you." "That's badder than bad!" said Al Macintosh. "Oh, thank you," said Tommy, then he blew a kiss. "Perhaps you'd like to say thank you," he sad to Sammy, but Sammy just revved the engine of his car. "I'm sure, deep inside, he's as grateful as you," said Tommy. Next and Previous Events Gold Events Previous Event: Reunion Rundown This Event: Daffy Duck Showdown Back To First Event: Sprint 1 Circuit Events Previous Event: Reunion Rundown This Event: Daffy Duck Showdown Next Event: Academy Challenge 1 Category:Looney City Speedway Events Category:Gold Events Category:Circuit Races Category:Tunes Race-O-Rama Events